1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a bar code reader for reading a bar code formed on an object subjected to detection of information, such as a photographic film.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Provision of a bar-code forming area on a portion of a photographic film makes it possible to record information, such as exposure correction data, which is used when the film is printed.
It is, however, not easy to read the bar code since it is generally formed on a narrow area between one side edge of the film and one of the sprocket-engaging perforations which are formed on both sides of the series of images on the film.
More specifically, the bar code formed on the photographic film is constituted by two rows of bars respectively serving as a clock track and a data track. The width of each track is about 1 mm, and the minimum distance between adjacent bars is about 0.45 mm in the film advancing direction. The position of the bar code is standardized on the basis of the distance between the bar code and the side edge of the film on which the bar code is formed. Optical fibers for reading the bar code are required to be precisely positioned such as to be coincident with each of the tracks. If the optical fibers are positioned on the basis of the side edge of the film which is opposite to the side on which the bar code is formed, any change in width of the film undesirably causes the position of the bar-code forming area to vary correspondingly, which can easily lead to a read error.